Love at the Tip of the Knife
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Rin is Always Lonely but then she meets Len. she fall's in love but she has to love herself before loving other, and she need's to get her life together. t for cussing a killing.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! You can't hold back these ideas that flow from my messed up head!**

**If I owned Vocaloid why would I have such a lame username?**

**Rins pov**

I lay on a plain bed in a plain bed.

The room has color, like I care.

Everything is boring to me

School,

Family,

Life,

Love…

Maybe I do want love.

I am told I have everything I need,

But I needed love.

It's not just something I want! I need it to live and be happy.

I talking as if love was so easy to obtain

I get up dragging my aching little legs to the desk buy the door.

As I slowly sit down I study the bag that lies on my desk. Books are spilling from it and three pencils and a pen are in a pocket on the side.

I haven't been to school in a week

I doubt they miss me

I was gone for a whole month and then one person asked me "did you do last night's homework? I need the answers because I may have fell asleep." I just walked out and skipped the rest of class.

It's not like I have friends to look forward to or that would miss me, unless you count Lily but she is my cousin. Plus she's about to graduate…

I don't like her anyway she's a little bicth.

My alarm goes off.

I switch it off then get dressed.

I gather up my bag and its contents, and then I walk out of my room.

I walk out and lily had just finished getting ready.

Since she is my only living family member that still wants anything to do with me she took custody of me and this apartment.

"Oh! So you're going to school today Rinny!?" she says as she give me a big, suffocating hug.

Did I forget to mention she is the most annoying person in the world?

Well except when she's around her friends, she acts like a little slutty bicth when she's with them.

It confuses me how she can be two people in one day.

That seems like a lot of work.

"Well we got to go! You can get breakfast at school!" she said as she dragged me out the door.

**Len and others will come next! And it will be way better and longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know I publish it today but I need to update!**

**It's killing me!**

**I want to own Vocaloid! Want to give it to me for my birthday?**

**Rins pov**

We walk onto campus and then Lily ditches me for her friends.  
I decide to head to the back of the building so I can go sit on the dumpster and think.

When I get back there I see Neru and Haku making fun of Gumi.

Gumi, she is best friends with Teto Kasane. She moved here with her half brother over the summer, I never talk to her.

"Come on ya little bicth! I totally saw you hitting on that transfer student! Let me tell you he is mine!" said Neru.

"It's not like that!" Gumi was scared, I took a picture.

"I don't want to hurt you Gumi but just tell Neru that you don't like Len and you won't talk to him again."

I jumped out and push Neru to the ground "seriously! Bullying! Go fuck around with you little leader Lily."

"What are you going to do? Skip class and kill us after school?" taunted Haku.

"No I was going to show this to the Principal" I show them the picture I took.

"Whatever" they ran off.

"Who where they talking about?"

"Oh! There is this new student Len! He started last week. But I didn't flirt with him! We are cousins! His mom just died so I was asking him when the funeral was because I forgot…" she liked to talk.

"I really don't care but we should get class"

On the way to class she talked. She kept talking about some new anime she had started watching and some famous boy name Piko she wanted to marry, or something stupid like that.

Then we FINALLY got to class.

I sat down at my desk. I daydreamed out the window when I heard a voice.

"Um this is my seat…" a boy with blonde hair and blue-green eyes was standing in front of me.

I stood up, even though I knew this was my seat. He sat down when someone pushed me onto the boys lap. "Come on Len! Let her sit!" said a hyper/drunk Meiko.

So this was the transfer student? He was kind of cute…

I blushed.

The class busted into laughter when Kamui Sensei walked in.

"Settle down! Len I forgot that that was Rins seat. Could you sit in this front seat by my desk?" some people giggled as he did this walk of shame to the front of the class.

After school I ran into Gumi.

"Hey Rin!" she ran up to me "thanks for saving me! Here you go" she handed me a paper. "Teto's birthday is next week so she is having a Karaoke party! She wanted me to invite you! You can invite friends if you want! Bye!" she ran off

I caught up with Lily and we walked home.

**Normal pov**

a man in a suit waiting in an ally for a man that wanted to discuss his stocks.

He tap's his foot and looks at his watch.

He sees a figure.

"Finally! I need to hurry home to my wife and eat the thing she made she dare calls food." The figure steps closer and it Is a girl "who are-"

The girl holds a knife to his neck. "We are not here to talk about stocks you scum!"

She slowly cut the knife all the way throw his neck. She poked him and he fell to the ground as his head rolled off.

The girl stabs him again and again getting blood all over her long, black dress.

The she clings to him licking up the blood off his boney body "you don't taste good" she sighed as she got off of him "well I guess I can cut you up and sell your parts online…"

she cuts herself to see how sharp the knife is and then licks up the blood.

"MIKUO! THIS KNIFE IS DULL! GET ME A NEW ONE AND DISPOSE OF THIS ONE!" she silently yells.

A boy with teal hair comes out and set the knife on fire. "Here is a new knife."

"Kaiko, come cut out the man's inside's! We can get I good amount of money if he's healthy." A girl with blue hair takes the knife and starts cutting up the man.

"Should I take his eyeballs? Mikuo? Would you like his tongue? I want to take his teeth for my collection."

The girl smiled "sure, you can have all his fingers and Mikuo can have his toes. I want to rip off his nail's though and lick up the blood."

"Fine, Rin? When are we going to get a lady agent to kill? I want a breast and the left ribs."

"Next time I promise."

She says stepping into the ally light.

**Rins pov**

Mikuo get his special blood sucky thing and sucked all the blood out of the body "I left some in the fingers and toes." He smiled "let's head to my place and you can change back into your uniform."

We walk into Mikuo and Kaiko's apartment. I change back into my uniform and put my black dress in their washer.

Mikuo and Kaiko are both 16 but they live together as a couple and don't go to school.

"Hey guys? I have been invited to a party and I don't want to disappoint this girl by not going so can you come? It's next week."

"Sure the next person we kill we get to keep their internal organs." Kaikio says with a smile.

"Okay." they handed me my bag of blood as I left.

I was walking home felling proud with my daily pay of blood, when I tripped.

My blood split all over someone so I pretended to have a nose bleed

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" the person stepped into the light.

It was Len.

**Len will be more important next time and I will explain what is going on!**

**Also, RIN IS ****NOT**** A VAMPIRE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so bored, so I updated! **

**This mean I will have updated all my stories I have been working on.**

**If you think I own Vocaloid –starts laughing- sorry I can't think, I'm too busy laughing at you stupidity –falls onto the floor laughing her little flat ass off-**

**Rins pov**

"I SAW you carrying that bag of blood Rin."

"Just leave me alone!"

"I don't want to." He said with a smirk.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No vampire chick."

"I am NOT a vampire!"

"Why do you have blood?"

I sighed and pulled him to an ally

"If you MUST know, I have a taste for blood. I'm not a carnivore, but my friends are. I just like blood…"

"Can I have the story?"

"Sure, if you want to die."

"I do want to die."

"You are such a…"

"Tell me please? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone?"

"My parents and I were camping and then someone killed them. And we where deep in the forest so I was lost. I had everything I needed until I ran out of water. There was no lake or anything and I couldn't go thirty. So I ended up drinker their blood until someone found me. But there is one thing; because of all the blood I drink I get sick and weak. I try to stop but I'm addicted. So many doctors have tried to help me but none could help me."

He just looked at me for a second.

"that is… I can't even believe it, it's not true. Why did you REALLY have blood?"

"I can show you."

I got out my knife and cut his finger. Then I started to suck the blood.

"I BELEAVE YOU! STOP IT! STOP!" yelled Len.

I stopped.

"Look Rin, I wasn't trying to be rude earlier it's just weird, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know…"

"sorry, well I'll see you at school." He slipped away. Stupid boy

**Lens pov**

I walked onto the campus and of course girls where checking me out.

I was looking for Kaito then I ran into someone.

It was Rin

"Hey vampire girl."

"I am NOT a vampire!"

"Want to walk to class with me?"

"You can walk me to the nurse." She pointed at her bleeding ankle.

I picked her up **(I like it when Len picks up Rin, in my stories he will do that a lot)**

"p-put me down!" I ignored her and took her to the nurse.

When I got there Miku was sitting in a chair with a bandage on her hand

"what happened?"

"I fell and cut my hand, again."

"it's probably going to leave a scar this time, don't be so careless Miku."

"I know… while we are talking why are you with her?" she pointed at Rin.

"she got hurt so I brought her up here."

I laid her on a bed and left.

**Rins pov**

I looked at Miku.

"Sorry if I'm a bother."

She looked at me

"Oh! Was I being rude? I was just wondering why Len was carrying some random chick! But you seem cool…what's your name?"

"I'm Kagamine Rin."

"Oh! I'm Hatsune Miku! Hey why don't you hang out with us at lunch?"

"but aren't you popular and stuff?"

"So? Cool people hang with cool people."

I smiled a bit "can I have some friends come sit with me?"

"sure, oh I should go! Bye Rin!"

She ran out.

"hello I'm Nurse SeeU." **(she was the first person I thought of, don't judge)**

she looked at my bloody ankle.

She bandaged it up and sent me to class.

Before lunch I looked for Gumi. (Yes we were kind of friends)

"Gumi! Want to sit with me and Miku at lunch?"

"you mean like popular Miku?"

"yes, are there any other Miku's here?"

"can Teto sit with us?"

"sure, go find her I will be waiting for you at her table!"

I ran off for once I was, happy?

Was this happiness?

I walked into the social hell I found their table.

"Oh Rin! Over here!" I walked over and sat next to a spot she left me at the edge.

"okay this is Luki, Meiko, Kaito and you know Len."

"hello Rin, nice to meet you" said Kaito

"Have any beer?" said Meiko.

"Hello Rinny-chan" said Luki.

"Hey vampire girl." I think you KNOW who said that.

"For the last fucking time, I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!"

Everyone started laughing when Gumi and Teto came up.

"Are these your friends Rin?"

"Yeah let them sit." They sat down across from me.

We talked until lunch was finally over.

**After school**

I caught up with Lily after school and we walked home.

On the way there I told her all about my day

"Well I'm just glad you made friends." Said Lily when we got home.

I was just happy I thought this happiness would last forever until I started coughing.

**Kaiko's Pov**

Mikuo went to work so I was alone at the house.

I got a couple of fingers and then started watching Anime.

I heard the door unlock and I turned off the TV so I could greet Mikuo.

When it opened a woman was standing there then I realized it was no regular woman.

"That last agent we killed, he tastes like barf! But he had nice juicy eyeballs."

"Shut up and tell me where Rin is."

"I would not know this. I have no clue. She goes with the flow she could be in Mexico now for all we know."

She held a knife up to my neck. I kicked her in the gut and grabbed my knife.

"Those big tits of yours probably taste awesome!" I came up and she had a sword.

I was able to block her attacks and then she dropped her sword.

She grabbed a knife from her pocket and kept fighting until she cut deep into my knee and I was unable to move it.

I feel to the ground in pain and two men came in and picked me. They started dragging me out as I blacked out.

**Mikuo's pov **

It was midnight and I had finally come home from work. As soon as I parked a van raced out of the lot, which was weird…

Wait a minute, that van, I have seen it-

I ran to the apartment and unlocked the door.

When I walked in there was a small blood stain on the floor, a trey of fingers that had been thrown onto the floor, and a sword of one woman who lead a certain origination.

"LUKA!"

**And the last person you would expect to be the bad guy is the bad guy!**

**Or maybe you knew Luka would be the bad guy…**

**I have never read a story where Luka was a villain so I thought, why not?**

**I love Luka though if I was tall I would cosplay her!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally got around to updating this**

**Man I made Rin so emo!**

**Whatever just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**Rins pov**

I really didn't want to go to school today.

I had been coughing lately and yesterday I coughed up some blood.

I brought some napkins for me to cough in; I think I might just skip class today.

"Oh my god! Who is that cute boy?"

"I wonder if he's single!"

"He looks like Miku-chan a little bit…"

Wait, a cute boy that looks like Miku?

I turned around to see Mikuo standing at the front gate.

"God you're an idiot! What are you doing here?" I said walking up to him.

I heard whispers coming from the girls around us.

"They took her, they took Kaiko!" he said shaking me.

"They took WHO?!" we both turned around to see Kaito with Miku on his arm.

"You heard me, they took Kaiko," said Mikuo.

Kaito grabbed him, "you said you would protect my sister forever! You broke a promise!"

"It clearly wasn't his fault! He probably wasn't home or probably fought hard to protect her!" I said as Kaito dropped Mikuo.

"Fine, are you guys going to get her?" asked Kaito, while a confused Miku was walking away.

"Yeah, anything is better than school," I said dragging Mikuo away from the school,

Kaito know about us and Luka's organization, Miku doesn't but even though you think Mikuo would be related to Miku they don't know each other very well.

"Hey Vampire chick, can I help?" asked Len.

"Never," I said trying to drag Mikuo away.

"Come on Rin, maybe he can help us… I mean without Kaiko we are shorthanded…"said Mikuo.

"Can you use a gun?" I asked Len.

"Of course" he said with a smirk.

I threw him one I had in my bag.

"You can shot stuff," I said.

Kaiko is the only thing worth teaming up with that idiot…

**We'll save Kaiko in the next chapter or two…**

**I was stuck on writing so this was all I really got to write…**

**Better than doing my summer homework or cutting a scene.**


End file.
